


[Podfic] Silver is the Moon

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Download Available, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: HSavinien's story, read aloud (4min.)Joe resents it when fashion flips around to dismissing men’s adornment. It’s tedious to have to find a longer chain to stash his rings and pendants under his shirt, muffled in silk or linen to prevent them clinking when they’re on a stealth mission.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Silver is the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver is the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902718) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/33onh6F)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:03:59
    * **File size:** 3Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
